A Regular Labor Day Weekend
A Regular Labor Day Weekend was a special 34 hours and 30 minutes Labor Day weekend marathon that aired on September 4-6, 2010, on September 4 from 10:30am to 8:00pm, on September 5 from 10:00am to 10:00pm, and on September 6 from 9:00am to 10:00pm. The marathon features special movies and episodes, culminating on September 6 with the series premiere of ''Regular Show'' and ''MAD'' during the Monday Nights block. The bumpers and promos for the new episodes on Monday were Regular Show-themed. Schedule Saturday, September 4 * 10:30am - Pokémon Chronicles - The Legend of Thunder (Part 1) * 11:00am - Pokémon Chronicles - The Legend of Thunder (Part 2) * 11:30am - Pokémon Chronicles - The Legend of Thunder (Part 3) * 12:00pm - Pokémon: Master Quest - Entei at Your Own Risk * 12:30pm - Pokémon 3: The Movie * 2:30pm - Hero: 108 - Baboon Castle/Folk Game Competition * 3:00pm - Hero: 108 - Camel Castle II/Turtle Cannon Competition II * 3:30pm - Hero: 108 - Pitched Battle of the Great Wall Train * 4:00pm - Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated - Beware the Beast from Below * 4:30pm - Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated - The Creeping Creatures * 5:00pm - Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated - The Secret of the Ghost Rig * 5:30pm - Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated - Mystery of the Man Crab * 6:00pm - Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated - The Song of Mystery * 6:30pm - Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated - The Legend of Alice May * 7:00pm - Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated - In Fear of the Phantom * 7:30pm - Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated - The Grasp of the Gnome Sunday, September 5 * 10:00am - Operation: Z.E.R.O. * 11:30am - Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show * 1:30pm - Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure * 3:30pm - Johnny Test - The Revenge of Johnny X (JX3)/The Enchanted Land of Johnnia * 4:00pm - Johnny Test - Johnny's Pet Day/Phat Johnny * 4:30pm - Johnny Test - Johnny Test in Black and White/Johnny the Kid * 5:00pm - Adventure Time - The Enchiridon!/The Jiggler * 5:30pm - Adventure Time - Wizard/Evicted! * 6:00pm - Adventure Time - City of Thieves/The Witch's Garden * 6:30pm - Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated - The Creeping Creatures * 7:00pm - Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated - The Secret of the Ghost Rig * 7:30pm - Home Alone 2: Lost in New York Monday, September 6 * 9:00am - Surf's Up * 11:00am - Hoodwinked! * 1:00pm - Open Season * 3:00pm - Monster House * 5:00pm - Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed * 7:00pm - Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated - Battle of the Humungonauts (NEW EPISODE) * 7:30pm - Johnny Test - King Johnny (NEW EPISODE) * 7:45pm - Johnny Test - Johnnyicle * 8:00pm - Adventure Time - Rainy Day Daydream (NEW EPISODE) * 8:15pm - Regular Show - The Power (SERIES PREMIERE) * 8:30pm - MAD - Avaturds/CSiCarly (SERIES PREMIERE) * 8:45pm - Adventure Time - Dungeon * 9:00pm - Total Drama World Tour - Greece's Pieces (NEW EPISODE) * 9:30pm - Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated - The Grasp of the Gnome Category:Labor Day Marathons Category:Marathons Category:Movie Marathons